degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:I Want It That Way (2)/@comment-4672556-20121114231343
Heres my opinion of Degrassi season 12 so far ^.^.Ok lets talk about "ShowDown".Now some of you may know im not a HUGE fan of ShowDown and heres why.ShowDown to me was unrealistic and felt like they tryed hard to make peoples life misrable and to have drama.Lets talk about Luke and Jake little confertation.To me them fighting was useless and was meaningless because the fight was over not recycling,ok Jake i know your obsessed with making the world a better place but all you should of done was ask Luke to put the cane in the recycling ben nicely and if he didn't just make a grine and put the cane in yourself.Noting to really fight over :/.Lets talk about Clares plot.I liked Clares plot but i didn't like they gave it to Calre.For some reason the producers like to see Clare suffer and if really pissed me off that Clare was gonna have a plot like that because we were finally starting to see Clare HAPPY and for the producers to take that away really made me mad.Did i like the plot,Yes.Could if of been done better,Maybe.Nows lets talk about Bianca vs Katie.This is another thing i didn't like in Showdown,even though this feud was short in Showdown it still irated me that Katie would go that far just because they cheated.First,what she did to Drew was deserved,what she did to Bianca even though she was wrong didn't deserve to get her car fucked up.Lets also talk about the footballers.This really made ShowDown more unrealistiv,ok first,the fighting scene was son annoying and unreal because they were doing moves that most HighSchoolers wouldnt do.I would of felt better if te boys just fought like normal kids fight and the girls just sat and what in ohh and screamed.Over all i can go a long time critizing ShowDown but im gonna end it here says its and okay block,was it amazing imo,no,was it terrible,no but it just felt to much.Grade-7.8 :/ Now lets talk about the second half of season 12 So far its way better imo than ShowDown for one main reason,ITS REAL.ShowDown was so fake and seemed like i was watching Degrassi 2.0 (a updated future version of Degrassi).I liked all the episodes so far and i have liked the plots,even though Beckam is not all that real,its still sweet and cute but im not happy that Adam got another of those plots but the sweet adorableness makes up for it.Im loving and can't wait to see what happens with the whole Maya,Tori,Zig love triangle and i want to see what happens when Cam finds out.Im also wanna see how Allis plot turns out even if i have a feeling what happens.And the Drew and Bianca plots are just fillers and the producers knoe it :/.But im really interested in Tristans plot.I really want to see how far he goes and if him and fab get "closer".But im still mad Alli got the A-plot over Tristan.Bottom line imo this part is better than ShowDown and im loving it ^.^.Grade-8.0 (so far) Last note-I have to give ShowDowns its propes because u have to admit,its the most or one of the most standoutish parts off any season ^.^